Kiss, an amourshipping fanfic
by rainbowsandbutterflies888
Summary: "Ash didn't expect to be woken up by a kiss." One kiss can change everything. Ash may be sick, but he definitely knows what a kiss means. Amourshipping. SatoSere. Takes place during XYZ episode 26.


Ash didn't expect to be woken up by a kiss.

It wasn't fancy, just a small, soft pressure that was applied to his forehead. He blinked awake, slightly disoriented.

He was met with two shining sapphire eyes, which were currently widening with embarrassment and...dread?

He startled awake. "S...Serena...?"

The aforementioned girl jumped. "A-Ash! W-what are you doing up right now? I-I mean, you're sick! You should go back to sleep, I-" Ash lifted a tired hand and placed it on her mouth to stop her babbling.

"Serena, it's fine."

Serena gulped. "A...ah! I was just...er...checking on you, you know? I mean, you're sick, after all, and...uh," Her eyes darted nervously around the room. "Ah! Y-yeah, I was returning your...clothes, yeah!"

"...Okay, I know I'm dense, but it'd take an idiot to not know that it was a kiss."

Serena's cheeks flamed red.

"Uh..."

Ash scratched his cheek subconsciously. He couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for putting Serena on the spot, but...

Serena bit her lip. "It's just, you..." Her voice nearly gave out, but she summoned the last bit of courage needed to squeak out the second part. "...looked really cute, is all."

Ash's eyes widened. His mouth scrambled to find a coherent word to speak, but the best he could manage was a "Durh?"

Serena took that as a sign to keep talking, and soon she lost herself in her babbling. "I...mean, ever since...I don't know, I met you and stuff, I've always wanted to take care of you. You're my childhood friend and I wanted to return the favor but when you actually got sick I was so _scared,_ Ash, y'know? I mean, the boy that you sorta like has literally collapsed on top of you with a high fever and it's just really shocking... And later on, just looking at you all innocent and sweet when you're not, like, battling and stuff, it was really adorable. I mean, it just happened, okay? I wasn't originally planning to..."

Ash flushed. "You...like me?"

Serena's cheeks were now scarlet. "Uh...ehm?" She bit her lip and slowly lifted her head up, meeting his eyes for a split second before ducking down again.

Ash didn't know how to feel. His sweet, pretty childhood friend just admitted on the spot that she liked him.

It certainly put things into a different perspective.

On one hand, Ash was admittedly dense, and he knew it. He didn't pick up human emotions quite as quickly as others, especially females that were more subtle about their feelings. He was even less experienced in the field of love, and even the word itself just confused him.

On the other hand, Ash was still a normal male teenager, and his gut was telling him to move his head until his mouth was on Serena's. He wasn't sure, but a warm, exhilarating feeling was forming in his chest and he couldn't understand why. He subconsciously remembered this feeling from his battles against Alain, but better...

His hand moved on its own to touch Serena's cheek. Her skin burned under his fingers, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

Gently he moved his head forwards in what was meant to be a simple nod, but ended up with their lips touching.

Serena made a noise, somewhat like a squeak, she looked to be similar to a tomato, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers, but she soon relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

After a moment, Ash leaned out of the kiss. He had to say something, but his mouth couldn't move and words could barely form on the tip of his tongue. "Serena, I..."

Serena smiled. "Ash...it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

Ash wanted to scream. _NO! I AM ready! Just tell my mouth to form words already!_ But his head moved slightly, giving the appearance of his nodding.

Serena gently placed her hand over his and smiled softly. "It's fine...you've told me enough already. But..." She broke off and squeezed his hand gently. "...when you're ready, tell me, 'kay?"

Then she pecked his cheek, stood up, and left the tent., leaving Ash mulling over his thoughts.

 _Serena, I don't know when or where I'll be ready, but when I am, I promise...I will tell you._

* * *

 **A/N: Well. I'm back! Decided to celebrate my return with a little Amourshipping oneshot!**

 **(gahh, it's so tiny uwaaah)**

 **I don't know where this came from, but I sorta like how this turned out.**

 **Reviews always appreciated!  
**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


End file.
